1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical disk cartridge systems and more specifically to a cartridge which allows the removal of optical disks from the cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical data storage systems, such as optical disk drives, use laser beams to record and read data to and from optical data storage disks. The optical disks are typically packaged in a cartridge in order to protect the disk and allow easy insertion and removal from the disk drive.
Examples of optical disk cartridges include U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,889, issued Dec. 17, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,530, issued Jul. 31, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,817, issued Mar. 13, 1990; European Patent Application 463575, published Jan. 2, 1992; Canadian Patent Application 2,002,481, published May 11, 1990; Japanese Patent Application 03-185689, published Aug. 13, 1991; Japanese Patent Application 02-187973, published Jul. 24, 1990; Japanese Patent Application 02-121174, published May 9, 1990; and Japanese Patent Application 62-47893, published Mar. 2, 1987.
There are a number of different types of optical disks. Compact disks (CD) or compact disk read only memory (CD-ROM) contain information encoded as permanent embedded pits or marks in the disks. These disks may not be written upon by the user. They are typically 120 millimeters in diameter and do not have an integral hub at the center.
Writable disks include write once read many (WORM) and magneto-optical (MO). These disks allow the user to both record and read data to and from the disk. These disks are typically 130 millimeters in diameter and have a central, integral hub. Due to the differences in types of optical disks, it has not been possible for one drive to accommodate all types of disks. Instead, each has its own unique cartridge which may only be used in an optical drive specifically designed for use with that cartridge. This places limitations on the users ability to use a variety of disks. Also, the requirement that each optical disk have its own unique cartridge adds to the cost of the optical storage system.
What is needed is an inexpensive optical disk cartridge system which will receive various types of optical disks and allow them to be played in a single optical disk drive.